DAR ILUVATARA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.autor Antane


**Antane  
Dar Iluvatara**

Koniec nadszedł tak samo prędko, jak nadchodził dla Niggla, ale i ta podróż już minęła. Człowiek został uwolniony z Warsztatu i teraz mógł oglądać Góry, po raz pierwszy w całej ich chwale. Postąpił kilka kroków w ich stronę i znalazł się w znajomych sobie lasach.

I wówczas ujrzał swą Luthien, jaśniejącą tak, wyciągającą do niego rękę, aby go powitać. Ich światła rozbłysły i stopiły się na długą, długą chwilę, kiedy trzymali się w ramionach. Wtedy ujrzał dwie inne jasne dusze – podeszły do niego, aby go objąć.

_Mamo. Tato._

Ale wtedy zobaczył też kogoś innego. To była Luthien, jego, ale i nie jego, a obok niej stał Beren, a obok niego… Nie mógł uwierzyć. Stał tu każdy, aby go powitać, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Uśmiechali się do niego i choć ich usta nie poruszały się dosłyszał ich radość i miłość wyciągające się do niego, ogarniające go.

_Tak,_ napłynął głos bardziej radosny od któregokolwiek z tamtych. _Oni są twoi, wszyscy, ale najpierw byli Moimi. Witaj w domu, mój dobry i wierny sługo. Dobrześ użył mego daru._

Profesor poczuł, jak obejmuje go Ten, któremu służył całe życie i chętnie wyciągnął ramiona, aby zamknąć je dokoła tego, czego Niebo nie może pomieścić, lecz on wciąż mógł objąć. Było tak, jakby był kroplą wody uszczęśliwioną, że tonie w nieskończonym stawie, stworzenie i Stworzyciel obejmujący się mocno.

_Są tu inni, którzy także pragną cie powitać._  
Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że nadeszło wielu innych, ale nie rozpoznawał żadnego z nich. Wszyscy oni dziękowali mu serdecznie, umysł umysłowi.  
_- Dzięki za wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla mnie.  
- Dzięki za wszystko, co zrobiłeś światu. Jestem tu przez ciebie.  
- Nie znałem Boga póki nie opisałeś mi Jego sług i sam stałem się jednym z nich.  
- Ocaliłeś mnie od rozpaczy.  
- Znosiłem swe kłopoty, ponieważ pokazałeś mi, że można, nawet, jeśli Droga była bardzo ciemna i nie było nadziei w moim sersu.  
- Odmieniłeś me życie.  
- Miałem się zabić, ale wytrzymałem. Wytrzymałem, bo Frodo wytrzymał._  
Człowiek był zmieszany, tak wielu głosami, lecz czuł ich miłość oraz Miłość samą naciskające na niego łagodnie, lecz mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. _To nie byłem ja,_ próbował powiedzieć. _Byłem tylko używanym narzędziem. Nie przyszło to ze mnie, ale poprzez mnie._  
Wtedy doleciał go inny głos, rozbawiony. _No, to teraz już wiesz jak to jest._  
Odwrócił się znów i zobaczył obok siebie postać bardzo jaśniejącą, lecz bardzo małą a piękniejszą niż wyobrażał sobie kiedykolwiek. Postać, której brakowało palca. A przy nim stała kolejna, niemal tak samo jasna. A przy tej kolejna. Ten w środku trzymał ramiona na ramionach tamtych dwu. Uśmiech jego był najbardziej promienny, lecz tamci też się śmiali.  
Język elfów wydobył się z ust człowieka naturalniej i szybciej niż jakikolwiek.

_Iorhael _

A Iorhael uśmiechnął się jeszcze piękniej. _Długo pragnąłem cię powitać, jak i inni. Przez jakiś czas my, a szczególnie Sam i ja i Aragorn spotykaliśmy tutaj innych, którzy przybywali i choć nie rozpoznaliśmy żadnego z nich wszyscy oni wydawali się znać nas i dziękowali nam. Przez jakiś czas mocno nas to konfundowało aż, Atar nam wyjawił, że to On podzielił się z tobą Czerwoną Księgą. Zamierzyłem ją, jako podarek dla Bilba i dla mego Sama i dla mych kuzynów, siostrzenic i bratanków, lecz ty uczyniłeś z niej dar dla wieków i dziękuję ci za to. _

Wówczas Frodo i Sam ukłonili się mu. A, gdy spojrzał dokoła zobaczył, że wszyscy inni się mu kłaniają a nadal ich przybywa, cały czas i tak wielu, że wydało mu się, że jest ich tylu ilu przybyło na dzień hołdu Powiernikom. Poczuł się bardzo zmieszany, ale wówczas on również pokłonił się im. A potem ukląkł, aby uściskać Froda i Sama oraz Merrego, Pippina i Bilba, którzy także podeszli.  
Aragorn, Eomer, Theoden, Theodred i Faramir wszyscy uśmiechali się do niego i kłaniali mu.  
Były tam również Arwena i Eowina oraz ich dzieci, dzieci Sama i Róży, i ich wnuki i jeszcze więcej potomków, których profesor nie potrafił zliczyć. Poczuł wdzięczność, gdy zobaczył, że Boromir także tu jest.  
I oto był tam Gandalf – roześmiany, jaśniejąc bardziej niż którykolwiek z nich.

_Witaj wreszcie w domu._

Jego Luthien, obie Luthien podeszły po obu stronach i ujęły jego dłonie i poprowadziły go głębiej w lasy. Usiadł nad Brandywiną, teraz jasną i piękniejszą niż kiedykolwiek ją widział i siedział tak słuchając więcej opowieści, tych, z których dostrzegł jedynie przebłyski, ale nigdy nie był w stanie spisać ich w całości, z braku czasu. Lecz wieczność była przed nim i teraz miał wielu odwiedzających, z którymi mógł dzielić swój czas. Nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy.


End file.
